


Celebrating

by Clarissa_DN38416



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Romantic - ish, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarissa_DN38416/pseuds/Clarissa_DN38416
Summary: This was written for the asshole who pretty much implied that every person who ship Petyr/Sansa are basically sociopaths.I finally muster up the courage to share my work and one of the first comments I receive, I get a shitty lecture. So thanks for that.Read the tags you prick!So, welcome to the domain of sociopaths!





	Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the asshole who pretty much implied that every person who ship Petyr/Sansa are basically sociopaths. 
> 
> I finally muster up the courage to share my work and one of the first comments I receive, I get a shitty lecture. So thanks for that. 
> 
> Read the tags you prick!
> 
>  
> 
> So, welcome to the domain of sociopaths!

The newly engaged couple had just finished celebrating on the couch.  
Resting next to each other, Sansa stroked her fingers along his chest.  
"I'm still horny."  
"Well, I'm tied." Petyr spoke as he got up and slowly walked along down the hall to their room.  
Sansa followed, turned Petyr to face her and slammed him into the wall.  
She placed little wet kisses up his neck to his ear, "please?" She tried pleading.  
Still placing kisses along his neck and cheek.  
Letting her roaming hands down his abs and wrapped a hand around his cock, still wet from their juices. Sansa smirked into her kiss when she felt his cock was hardening in her hand.  
"What do I get if I give in?" He bargained.  
"Anything."  
In her desperation for more, realised her mistake when he smirked back at her.  
"Deal."  
Petyr slammed Sansa into the same wall she'd pushed him into, cutting off any words when he crushes their lips together in a sultry embrace.  
Sansa instantly melted in him, desperate in his affection for her. Wrapped her arms over Petyr's shoulders, pulling him in closer.  
When he felt Sansa immediately turn to mush in his arms, lifted her off her feet, so Sansa had to wrap her legs around Petyr's waist. 

Walking the remaining short distance to the bed.  
Sansa still wrapped around him, was dropped on the edge of the bed with her lower back hanging off.  
Legs that where still around Petyr's waist, tightened.  
He leaned over her for another passionate kiss, knowing she was still dripping wet from earlier and his erection was getting painful. 

Reached under Sansa's thigh to help ease his hard cock into her slit, causing them to break their lips apart to gasp and moan.  
Petyr hooked Sansa's knees over his elbows, spreading her legs wide apart.  
Knowing they were desperate and still built up from there first go on the couch, Petyr's thrusts were brutal, hard and deep.  
Sansa cried out with every thrust into her cunt, Petyr hit her sweet spot every time.  
Both enjoying the obscene squelching sounds they were producing, making Sansa squeeze her walls tighter around Petyr's dick.  
Grunting when he felt her tighten more, making him pull in and out of her faster.  
Petyr spread Sansa's legs as wide as she could, bordering on a straining burn to helping his hips too slam more into her.  
Loving the sounds it made, causing him to grunt and moan louder.  
Sansa cried out loud when Petyr angled his thrusts in such a way his pubic bone simulated her clit, knowing it was drawing her over the edge.  
Sansa's nails dug so hard into Petyr's upper back and shoulder's she almost drew blood when she fervently tumbled head long into her earth-shattering orgasm.  
Petyr kept thrusting through it to help Sansa ride her wave longer.  
When Sansa's voice finally broke off, Petyr still kept a-hold her thighs and fasten his pace, finally letting go and spilling himself into her, roaring out his pleasure. 

Sansa scrambled up the bed and pulled Petyr along, allowing him to rest on top of her.  
Feeling Petyr rest his face on her breast, rubbing his cheek into her getting comfortable. Sansa ran her fingers of her left hand, with her sparkly new and expensive engagement ring through Petyr's hair.  
Something they both loved when resting together.  
"So?" Sansa started questioning, knowing he heard her when she felt him smirking into her chest.  
"So - what?" he drawled.  
"You know what. What have I agreed too?"  
"Oh. That. Well...."

**Author's Note:**

> As for the rest of the people who where kind, thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> And to everyone - hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
